1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for sharing content in a home network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) network enables sharing of various content such as music, photos, and movies by digital devices interconnected over a wireless Local Area Network (LAN).
The DLNA network communicates based on Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) protocol, and includes a Digital Media Server (DMS) for providing content to other device, a Digital Media Player (DMP) and a Digital Media Renderer (DMR) for receiving and playing the content from the DMS, and a Digital Media Controller (DMC) for controlling the DMR.
A mobile terminal supporting the DLNA network detects all of DLNA devices accessing its network by connecting to the wireless LAN according to a DLNA service request of a user, searches for content of the DLNA devices, and displays information of the corresponding content in a screen so that the user can select and play the intended content. Accordingly, the mobile terminal supporting the DLNA network can function as the DMS to provide the content to other DLNA device, function as the DMP to receive and play the content from the other DLNA devices, and function as the DMC to control the DMR.
As such, the conventional mobile terminal supporting the DLNA network searches for the neighboring DLNA device and searches for the content only when the user requests the DLNA service. When the DLNA service is not executed, the conventional mobile terminal cannot detect the DLNA device connected to the corresponding network and thus, cannot recognize shareable content.
In addition, each time the user requests the DLNA service, the mobile terminal detects the DLNA devices accessing the corresponding network and receives content information and thumbnail from the detected devices. As a result, the time is delayed and the network traffic increases until the DLNA service is executed.